Viva La Vida
by EccentrikPirate
Summary: Another 10 Song Ficlets. Inspired by Supaslim. "What was it The Comedian had said? It’s only a matter of time? Only a matter of time before someone came for him. Adrian Veidt supposed that was an inescapable truth for himself now."
1. Viva La Vida

_"Viva La Vida" – Coldplay_

What was it The Comedian had said? It's only a matter of time? Only a matter of time before someone came for him. Adrian Veidt supposed that was an inescapable truth for himself now.

He leafed through the grainy pages of that morning's edition of The New Frontiersman. Rorschach's journal was there, published in those right wing gossip pages. It had taken over a year for this final blow to be delivered. Adrian was honestly surprised to be greeted by the masked man's thoughts with his morning coffee. The corners of the world's smartest man's lips curved upward only the slightest bit. _Clever, Rorschach, _he mused.

It was only the first installment of the former hero's diary thus far, but there would be more. Adrian was certain there would be more. And he'd be waiting for it, no sense in stopping it now. The world was at peace. His goal had been achieved. He had saved them all.

His shoulders were heavy with the weight of his necessary sacrifice.

Perhaps his time as saint and savior for this world was coming to an end. Adrian gracefully accepted his impending extinction, because nothing ever ends, does it? When the man is gone the ideal survives.

*_"Viva La Vida", I'm realizing, is so Adrian's theme song, in my opinion. Also, had to throw a little bit of V for Vendetta in here. _


	2. So Much Better When You're Naked

_"So Much Better When You're Naked" - Ida Maria_

She'd have to get used to it. They were living together now. Oh, it's not like it wasn't a _bad _thing, just a thing that would take some time getting used to. To adjust. She spent a lot of time blushing lately because of it. Her eyes simply _fell_ there, where _everything _was on display. Was that rude? He obviously didn't mind. It's not she hadn't seen him-- all of him-- before anyways. Now she was just living with all of. All the time.

_From the Point of Veiw of Laurie when she was young and first moved in with Jon. I'll admit I laughed... a lot, when this song came on. _


	3. Buddy Holly

_"Buddy Holly" - Weezer_

They made a good team, him and Laurie. Or at least that was what Dan thought. The way the two of them took out those punks trying to mug them on the way to Hollis's, it made part of him pine for the old days again.

The way that coat revealed Laurie's legs, it's plunging neckline...

He swallowed the emotions rising in his throat, the one's telling him how he and Laurie really would make a good pair...of crime-fighters, of course.


	4. Nature Boy

_"Nature Boy"- David Bowie (Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)_

He hid himself. His intelligence. His motives. His origins. His sexuality. His fucking _accent_. Everything. The world never knew, and never would never know the real Adrian Veidt, the real Ozymandias, the real King of Kings. But they would admire him. They would give all of themselves to him. They would trust.

The world would never know just how smart the smartest man amoung them could be be.

He thought of Dan and Laurie. Of Jon and Laurie. Of what's her name, Janey Slater? Her loyalty to Jon. She gave all of herself to him, held nothing back, no secrets, trusted. How had that worked?

Being the smartest man in the world didn't necessarily make him the wisest.

_* A little odd yes, I'm not exactly sure where I was going or what I was even trying to do with this, haha. I just know I love Adrian, and my brain immediatly jumped to him. _


	5. Another Pyramid

"_Another Pyramid" – Aida Soundtrack_

The news had come swift and sudden. Nobody had been expecting it. _He_ had secretly hoped for it.

Not that he had anything against his _former _employer, not personally; though he could be a bit of a narcissist. He had been the right hand of company since '86.

"Dad?" his son warily asked, "What's happened?"

A stretcher wheeled past the father and son, black body bag freshly filled atop. The father smirked.

"Adrian Veidt shot himself," he stated simply. The man had tried to sound mournful, even depressed that the great Ozymandias, self proclaimed King and Saint, was no longer among the living.

Ah well, what was it that know-it-all had believed? Death was the start of a spiritual journey, or some bullshit like that?

Well Veidt's death would be the start of _a _journey.

The father smiled up at his son—who did not notice with his attention glued to the body bag rolling past.

Veidt Industries would be in need of a successor.

_*For anyone who is not familiar with the musical Aida what this song boils down to is a Father (the villain) confessing to his son (the hero, err…one of) that the Pharaoh is dying and that the son needs to marry the Pharaoh's daughter in order for the father to pretty much live vicariously through him as the new Pharaoh. Again, how oddly appropriate for Mr. Veidt. I think my itunes is trying to tell me something_


	6. Bitches Ain't Shit

"_Bitches Ain't Shit" – Ben Folds_

The Comedian growled. Who the fuck did that bitch think she was?

"Medic!" he shouted. He cursed under his breath, abandoning the still warm body and her superhuman observer for the celebration taking place in those dirty streets.

He hated this country, this Goddamn sweaty, dirty, primal stupid fucking country. No place to raise a kid. No place to raise a kid that would be anything remotely like him. What a joke that would be.

His glove was soaked through with warm blood.

"Fuckin' bitch."

_*Sorry for the language, but, C'mon, for anybody who knows B.A.S. it was necessary. _


	7. Tell it to the Volcano

"_Tell it to the Volcano" – Miniature Tigers_

Some people, the real religious types, Bible belt, would say that it was God's will, that God did it, that God had wanted it to happen.

More like madman with a God complex.

Veidt could make any excuses he wanted. Save humanity. Make world better place. Peace. Sacrifice. It didn't make any difference what he called it. What it was, was murder.

Veidt was no God. A _dog_ more like it. And dogs get put down.

Time was almost up, but the execution plans were already in place.

Despite his boiling rage he didn't worry too much. Every dog has its day.

Rorschach would wait patiently to see Veidt's day in Hell.


	8. 24 Hours

"_24 Hours" – The Sounds_

Seven years ago it had been love at first touch. Love for the first time. She felt it the instant their fingers had touched, when she had handed him that simple glass of beer.

She cried now. Sobbed hysterically.

He just didn't get it, her, _people. _

She wasn't in love anymore; at least she didn't think so. She hoped not.

A part of her sometimes wished Jon had never come back.


	9. Fat Bottomed Girls

"_Fat Bottomed Girls"- Queen_

He never planned on paying her more than the measly five—he was cheap—the kid was just a good excuse.

Bouncing his way down the rickety stairs of the shotty building he actually tried not to listen to the mother slap her son. He tried not listening to the screaming, the shouting, the crying pleas of that little boy for his mother to stop it.

"I thought he was hurting you!" the boy whined.

"I should have had that abortion!"

He winced, tightening his belt.

A knock, breaking glass sounds, flesh pounding flesh, more yells.

His shoulders tensed. He had kids too. Never would he do that. Never, never, never.

He swallowed. He also had a wife.

Shame overcame the unfaithful man as he exited the home of a cheap whore.


	10. Brand New Day

"_Brand New Day"- Neil Patrick Harris (from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog)_

"And Ozymandias here will be the smartest man on the cinder."

"**Somebody** has to do it, don't you see? _**Somebody **_**has to save the world**!"

_He _would. He_ swore_ it, that night. The Comedian, with all his ridiculous ridicule made him see; had shown him the_ light_.

It had to be _him_. _He_ was meant to do _so_ much for this world, so much _good_ could be done! With the right leadership…

So the plan was made. Everything was set into motion. From that night.

He didn't regret tossing the Comedian out his own window. That bastard deserved every blow.

It was the only sacrifice, the only death, he didn't feel.

_*Well that was fun! I think I might do some more, maybe even start one in a different category. Props to you Supaslim. _


End file.
